


No Way To Avoid It

by greyCacophony



Series: No Way [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cuties, Emotionally Constipated Lon'qu, Huddling For Warmth, Implied Relationships, Lissa Is Everyone's Little Sister, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyCacophony/pseuds/greyCacophony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lon’qu couldn’t help but notice Lissa sending him looks over her plate of bear meat, quirking an eyebrow at him every time their eyes met across the fire. Although Lon’qu had difficulties speaking with women, Lissa always managed to force conversation out of him, even if it was just one word answers. Her stubbornness and persistence were qualities that Lon’qu respected, and he soon became used to her company. Lissa became something akin to the little sister he never really wanted but loved anyways. Soon enough, the meal was over and everyone began to help clean up its remains. Lissa managed to corner him while he was drying dishes, her arms full of tin forks and knives. </p><p>“So… You and Henry huh?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Way To Avoid It

Life in the Shepherds was rough, they had known that going in to it. However, Lon’qu had been reluctant in the first place, so the harsh reality of life with the Shepherds was truly making him regret his choice of staying with them. It was a hard winter, worse than any that northern Regna Ferox had ever seen. Snow blew in the bitter wind, striking at their faces and cutting straight through the furs that they had all greedily bundled themselves into. Tharja was positively cowed by the glacial temperatures, and Robin wasn't faring much better. It seemed like the Plegians were faring the worst in the cold, a logical observation as Plegia was a southern country, far beneath the deserts of southern Regna Ferox.  
  
Lon’qu had taken a notice to these particular differences ever since his odd evening spent with Henry. They had been closer since then, casual touches and mutual taunting exchanged, constant late night training sessions lasting till the early morning, sitting together at meals, slightly apart from the rest of the Shepherds. It was strange, but nice. They had talked more than once now, first just smalltalk, then Henry’s little get-to-know-you games, then their ambitions and dreams, then their motives for joining the Shepherds. It was scary, revealing this much of himself to someone so fully, knowing this much about someone else, having his trust. It brought about his anxieties, his fear of failure in particular. Thankfully, Henry was just as out of touch with social convention as Lon’qu was.  
  
Unfortunately, Henry did not seem to be as resistant to cold weather as Lon’qu was. As the swordsman peered towards the back of the group, he spied the Plegian mage, bundled up with excess furs and trudging slowly through the snow. The snowfall reached up to Lon’qu’s shins, approximately knee height to Henry. He watched as the scrawny sorcerer picked his knees up high, his steps equaling about a half of everyone else’s in the snow. At this point, Lissa was being half-carried by Vaike, Maribelle on his other side, Olivia not far behind them. Robin was leaning heavily on Chrom, the ends of his long coat getting lost in the icy banks. Tharja was resolutely towards the front of the group, somehow managing to walk on top of the snow. Almost everyone had made walking in the snow a group or partnered effort,  
  
Lon’qu tried his hardest not to give in to the temptation, aware that he was going soft and that he really shouldn't get all that involved with Henry. It was a time of war, after all, and anything could happen to any of the Shepherds. It was best not to get too attached. Nonetheless, his concern for Henry got the better of him. He slowed his pace some, beginning to lag behind the rest of the group. Soon enough, he was at the back, just a little in front of his target. As he neared the mage, he could hear him muttering under his breath, cursing the snow and the wind and everything cold, wishing for deserts and forests and summer. With a snort, Lon’qu settled next to him, brushing their arms together. When Henry’s squinted eyes peered up at him, Lon’qu raised a single brow, brushing against him once more in question. A huge grin broke out across the mage’s face and Lon’qu immediately lifted his arm for Henry to settle himself under. While they were getting situated, Lon’qu’s hand brushed across Henry’s, the chilled skin sending goosebumps across the swordsman’s arms.  
  
They proceeded to walk like that in silence, words unnecessary for the two of them. About four hours after the two men began walking together, Chrom announced that they would set up camp for the night behind a large rock formation in the mountains, out of the path of the blowing wind. It was little protection, but it kept the tents from blowing away. Dinner proceeded as normal, Frederick blanching at the salted bear’s meat while everyone else dug in. Huddled around the fire for warmth, the Shepherds exchanged stories and jokes (most at Robin’s expense), and the atmosphere was one of cheerful spirit. However, Lon’qu couldn’t help but notice Lissa sending him looks over her plate of bear meat, quirking an eyebrow at him every time their eyes met across the fire. Although Lon’qu had difficulties speaking with women, Lissa always managed to force conversation out of him, even if it was just one word answers. Her stubbornness and persistence were qualities that Lon’qu respected, and he soon became used to her company. Lissa became something akin to the little sister he never really wanted but loved anyways. Soon enough, the meal was over and everyone began to help clean up its remains. Lissa managed to corner him while he was drying dishes, her arms full of tin forks and knives.  
  
“So… You and Henry huh?”  
  
Lon’qu blanched, his hands faltering in their task for a moment before continuing their circular pattern. He looked Lissa in the eye, his gaze harsh and his mouth set.  
“Henry and I what, Lissa?”  
  
He really didn't want to do this now. He really didn't want to do this ever, but with Lissa it was absolutely inevitable. She was always trying to get him to talk to women, always pouting and asking if he was never going to get married and if she didn't get to be a bridesmaid at his wedding. It was a bit ridiculous, seeing as they had barely been acquaintances when this behaviour began and it was still continuing to this day. The same pout was on her face as she stood in front of him.  
“You and Henry seem to be getting pretty… friendly, huh?”  
  
Lon’qu sighed, setting the dry dish down by the basin of water he’d been made to collect earlier.  
  
“Yes, Lissa. I made a friend. I bet you're so proud.”  
  
Lissa grinned as she tossed the forks in the basin and wrapped her skinny arms as far around Lon’qu’s middle as she could. He resolutely didn't move, arms stiff at his side as he waited for her to release him.  
  
“I should've known! All that not talking to girls, you just weren't interested in them! Ooh! If it doesn’t work out with Henry I have so many new candidates! I mean, you don't have to worry about a shortage, especially with my brother around, luring them in like mad. Oh, if only Robin weren't taken, you two would’ve been so cute! And he’s-”  
  
“Wait, what?!?” Lon’qu put his hand over her mouth, eyes wide. “I am not-”  
  
Lissa slid his hand off of her mouth. “You are! You like men, and you looooove Henry!”  
  
Lon’qu shushed her, his face bright red as he looked around to see if anyone was there to overhear them. He sighed, grabbing Lissa’s arm and steering her in the direction of his tent.  
  
“I’m not in love with him.” He hissed, eyes flitting from the flap of the tent to Lissa. “I’m… I’m not sure how I feel. I’m not.. experienced in these matters.” He looked resolutely at his boots and Lissa’s eyes widened.  
  
“I can help you if you try to explain it to me. Start from the beginning?” She asked, voice gentle. Lon’qu nodded.  
  
He began with his first thoughts upon meeting the Plegian, his distrust and his grudging respect. Then he moved on to when Henry began watching him, how he found himself not really minding, and how he found himself watching back and noticing Henry’s little quirks, the kind that made him more than just another Plegian enemy. Lon’qu began to speak of that night, the first time they sparred and the odd happenings. He spoke of his own defeat, of Henry’s crows, of their agreeance to be allies rather than enemies, of Henry’s strange eyes, how he looked when he didn't smile, his own concern over Henry’s missing smile, his concern for Henry in general, the tales of their pasts and hopes and dreams and the casual touches between them that reassured Lon’qu that it was all real. As he spoke, Lissa listened, eyes wide. Lon’qu knew that he never spoke this much, that it must be strange to hear, that his throat was beginning to grow sore. As he finished his story, Lissa was silent, her eyes decisively staring into his.  
  
“Sooo… It seems do you know how you feel.” She said slowly, winding a golden strand of her hair around her pointer finger. Lon’qu cocked his head, eyes confused.  
“I just said that I'm not sure how I feel.” he replied, voice rough.  
  
Lissa simply grinned, her smile bright and warm. “But you also said that you care about him. I think it should be a bit obvious. You waxed poetic about his eyes for Naga’s sake! This is entirely out of character for you!”  
  
“I know!” Lon’qu flushed, eyes scanning the ground. “It confuses me.” He confessed, face scarlet. Lissa simply smiled.  
  
“And it’s Henry that makes you feel this way?” She asked, voice dripping with fake innocence and oozing sweetness. Lon’qu simply nodded, his eyes finally meeting hers. She patted his cheek with force that was only a hair beneath a slap.  
  
“That’s love, you dunce!” She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. “And you need to tell him! It’s obvious he feels the same!”  
  
“I’m not so sure about that…” Lon’qu stared at her, his restless fingers fiddling with his belt. Lissa sighed and rolled her eyes, “Of course he does! He clings to you like a… like a… like a clingy animal! Whatever, if you don’t tell him, I will do it for you!” She stood and made her way towards the flap of the tent. Lon’qu hurriedly grabbed her arm,  
  
“NO! No no no no no no no. No no no. No. You will do no such thing. I will tell him in my own time, just… just let me think of what to say first, okay?” What had he been reduced to, begging a woman who was barely older than a child? What had he been reduced to, falling for a Plegian mage? Lon’qu ran a hand through his hair, and Lissa seemed to understand. She patted his arm, smoothing down the fur on his sleeve.  
  
“Alright. But if you need any help, you come straight to me, alright?” Her face was stern and the look in her eye was hard. Lon’qu nodded, inwardly shuddering at the sight. Lissa seemed appeased by that. “Alright. But try to tell him soon, okay? Okay.”  
  
And with that, she left.  
  
Lon’qu flopped down on his bedroll with a sigh. He’d never had to do anything like this before and, though he hated to admit it, he was a bit nervous. More than a bit nervous, actually, which was odd considering how comfortable he usually was around Henry. Henry was like a warm fire in the middle of the bitter Feroxi winters. He was a presence in the dark night, something that reassured Lon’qu of his inclusion in the Shepherds. The swordsman peered at the flap of the tent, wondering if a brisk walk in the snow would help him think clearer. His bedroll was very warm, though. Hmm… He would wait a bit, gather his thoughts.  
  
Henry was still on his mind as he closed his eyes and drifted, warm and at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally up, guys! Here's part two of the series I've decided to name No Way, as my titles all seem to start with no... I've already finished the first page of part three, but I'm not sure when it will be finished. I'll try to write fast! Thank you for all of the lovely support I've gotten on my fics so far! I'm going to start putting works from other fandoms up too, and if you want to shoot me a prompt on tumblr (greycacophony.tumblr.com) then that would be totally awesome! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
